Fire Emblem: Dos caminos
by James6001
Summary: Takumi no suele llevarse bien con la mayoria de la gente. Después de una visita y un accidente, Takumi es obligado a tomar una desición que podría afectar a el o al resto del mundo
1. La llegada de Altea

Nos encontramos con varias personas del reino de Altea. Entre ellos se encontraba el príncipe Marth, la guerrera Caeda, La Manakete Tiki y La maga Linde.

Todos ellos se dirigían al mismo sitio en carretas diferentes. Ese sitio era el reino de Hoshido, el cual se encontraba realizando un festival y decidió invitar a todos los reinos. Todos se encontraban emocionados por conocer un nuevo reino, aunque la joven Tiki era la que mas emocionada se encontraba, hasta el punto de preguntar cada minuto si ya llegaron a Hoshido, lo cual irritaba un poco a Caeda.

Despues de unas horas alfin llegaron al reino. Todos bajaron, aunque Tiki corrió hacia la entrada del reino pero fue detenida inmediatamente por Marth.

-Tiki, sabes que tenemos que dar una buena impresión-Dijo Marth sosteniendo a Tiki para evitar que siga corriendo.

Tiki solo hiso un simple puchero pero obedeció lo que dijo Marth.

Un guardia los recibio inmediatamente y los llevo al castillo donde vive la realeza de Hoshido. Donde los recibio el hermano mayor de la Familia real de Hoshido, Ryoma.

-Es un gusto poder conocerlos. Me llamo Ryoma, príncipe de Hoshido-Dijo Ryoma dando la mano a Marth.

-El gusto es nuestro-Dijo Marth un poco nervioso. "No imagine que fuera tan grande" Se dijo a si mismo en la mente. Pero lo que no esperaba es que hubiera otro príncipe detras de Ryoma, el cual se acerco a saludar.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Xander, príncipe de Nohr-Dijo Xander mientras estrechaba su mano con Marth.

Despues de esto todos pasaron a saludar a los demas príncipes tanto de Nohr como de Hoshido.

-Asi que solo son 4 hermanos en Nohr y 3 en Hoshido-Dijo Linde al terminar de presentarse a todos.

-En realidad somos 4, pero Takumi fue a cazar-Dijo la princesa mas joven de Hoshido "Sakura"

-¿Y creen que llegue pronto?-Pregunto Tiki ya que tenia le encantaba hacer nuevas amistades.

-Ni idea. Takumi siempre se toma su tiempo-Dijo la segunda hermana mayor de la familia real de Hoshido "Hinoka"

-Y si mejor lo buscamos Sakura y yo-Dijo la princesa mas joven del reino de Nohr "Elise"

-Despues de lo que ocurrió la ultima vez, diría que no-Dijo el tercer hermano de la familia real de Nohr "Leo"

-Supongo que tendrán que esperar si lo quieren conocer-Dijo la segunda hermana mayor del reino de Nohr "Camilla"

-Descuiden, no le veo el problema-Dijo Marth

 ** _En el bosque:_**

-Esto es un fastidio-Dijo un chico mientras apuntaba con su arco a un venado.

-Vamos, que tampoco es para tanto Takumi. Esto incluso puede llegar a ser divertido-Dijo un chico mas joven que Takumi, el cual se encontraba viendo como Takumi cazaba a ese venado.

-Por cierto, Eliwood no se molestara de que tampoco estes en Hoshido para cuando lleguen los invitados de Altea-Dijo Takumi disparando al venado, acertando sin ninguna dificultad.

-No creo. Y esa misma pregunta aplica tambien en ti ¿Sabes?-Le dijo el chico

-Da igual. Ahora que terminamos de cazar hay que volver lo antes posible. Asi y a la mejor el regaño no es tan pesado, ¿No crees Roy?-Dijo Takumi mientras iba por el venado.

Ambos estaban platicando un poco, hasta que se detuvieron por que un arbusto no dejaba de moverse. Ambos estaban en posición de combate por si se trataba de una emboscada. Aunque fue completamente lo contrario.

-¿¡Quienes son ustedes!? ¿¡Por que sus armas apuntan hacia mi!?-Dijo la niña que salio del arbusto

-Creíamos que se trataba de un enemigo-Dijo Takumi mientras guardaba su arco.

-¿Como te llamas?-Pregunto Roy

-Me llamo Tiki. Vine a Hoshido ya que nos invitaron. Pero creo que al explorar me perdí-Dijo Tiki con una sonrisa en su cara.

Tanto Takumi como Roy se dieron la vuelta y fueron por el venado.

-¿¡Me estan ignorando!?-Dijo Tiki bastante enojada.

-No. Síguenos si quieres volver, pero si quieres seguir perdida sigue tu camino-Le dijo Takumi mientras recogía al venado

Aunque la manera de hablar de Takumi no le agradaba a Tiki decidió seguirlos. Tiki no los conocía pero tenia una sensación agradable junto a ellos dos, como si ya los conociera de mucho.

-Mi nombre es Takumi-Dijo Takumi mientras los alcazaba Tiki.

-El mio es Roy-Dijo Roy saludando

-¡Yo soy Tiki!-Dijo Tiki con una gran sonrisa

Estuvieron caminando por 10 minutos hasta que Takumi hablo.

-¿Como te perdiste Tiki?-Takumi le pregunto a Tiki

-Es una historia algo chistosa-Dijo tiki

 ** _Flashback:_**

-¿Me dejas explorar el castillo Mar-Mar?-Le pregunto Tiki muy emocionada.

-Esta bien, pero no te aloques y te vayas muy lejos-Le dijo Marth, aunque lo dudara un poco.

-Asi que básicamente te escapaste-Dijo Roy casi de inmediato

-Solo espero que no me regañen muy feo-Dijo Tiki

Estuvieron caminando por unos 30 minutos hasta que llegaron al fin a la entrada de Hoshido. Estaba todo normal hasta que Caeda corrió hacia donde estaba Tiki abrazándola.

-No te vuelvas a perder de esa manera Tiki, nos preocupaste a todos-Dijo Caeda sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Lo lamento-Dijo Tiki bastante triste -Pero al menos me encontre con takumi y Roy. Ellos me ayudaron a regresar aqui-Dijo Tiki

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Caeda mientras miraba fijamente a Takumi -¿Acaso tu eres el príncipe Takumi?- Pregunto Caeda

-Si. ¿Ocurre algo?-Dijo Takumi un poco sorprendido de que supiera quien era

-No, pero es que no se encontraba usted cuando nos estábamos presentado. ¿Acaso ya va a volver al castillo?- Pregunto Caeda

-¿Se encuentra una chica llamada Corrin en el castillo?- Pregunto Takumi seriamente

-Si, ¿Por que?-Dijo Caeda

Takumi dio media vuelta, ignorando todo lo que dijo Caeda y siguiendo a Roy. Ambas se quedaron viendo sin entender que sucedía.

-Bueno Tiki hay que volver que ya preocupaste a todos- Dijo Caeda

Tiki solo sonrió y siguió a Caeda.

 ** _En el castillo:_**

-Nos alegra que ya hayas vuelto Tiki, nos tenias muy preocupados a todos-Dijo Linde mas relajada

-Aunque no debiste de desobedecerme-Dijo Marth un poco enojado

Tiki simplemente bajo la cabeza. En eso se le acerca una chica.

-Asi que tu eres Tiki. Me alegra al fin conocerte. Mi nombre es Corrin-Dijo la chica presentándose a Tiki.

-Mucho gusto-Dijo Tiki

-Me sorprende que hayas podido regresar del bosque tu sola-Dijo Hinoka muy confusa.

-De hecho me ayudaron dos personas Takumi y Roy-Dijo Tiki

-¿¡Acaso Takumi viene al castillo!?-Grito Corrin muy emocionada

-Venia. El me pregunto si tu estabas en el castillo y en cuanto le dije que si el dio media vuelta y se fue-Dijo Caeda recordando lo sucedido.

Corrin simplemente bajo la cabeza triste.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto Tiki al ver a Corrin

-Por alguna razon, Takumi siempre evita estar con Corrin-Dijo Hinoka respondiendo a la pregunta de Tiki.

Tiki solo se quedo pensando en una razon por la cual Takumi evita a Corrin

 ** _En el_** **bosque:**

-Entonces... ¿No piensas ir al castillo?-Le pregunto Roy a Takumi

-Tal vez en la noche cuando todos esten dormidos, pero solo seria para recoger algunas cosas-Dijo Takumi mientras segui practicando con su arco.

Ambos seguían platicando durante un rato hasta que alguien llamo su atención.

-Asi que aqui es donde estaban-Dijo una persona muy parecida a Roy

-¡Eliwood!-Dijo muy sorprendido Takumi.

-Padre, ¿Como supiste que estaríamos aqui?-Pregunto Roy igual de sorprendido que Takumi.

-Yo los conozco a los dos mejor que nadie-Dijo Eliwood mientras se sentaba en un tronco -Simplemente algo me dijo que estarían aqui-Añadió Eliwood

Los tres estuvieron platicando un rato. Ya habia pasado las 12 de la noche y los tres seguían en el bosque, pero Eliwood interrumpió la platica.

-Ya es tarde Roy. Hay que regresar ya-Dijo Eliwood levantándose.

Roy tambien se levanto y se despidió de Takumi, aunque Eliwood se detuvo.

-¿No piensas regresar al castillo?-Eliwood le pregunto a Takumi al ver que no se levantaba

Takumi simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Te recomiendo que regreses. Tu familia debe de estar preocupada. Evita hacer que se enojen-Dijo Eliwood antes de despedirse y irse junto con Roy.

Takumi solo se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Eliwood. Estuvo asi durante unos minutos hasta que la llama de la fogata se apago.

-"Que fastidio"-Se dijo Takumi a si mismo mientras se levantaba y dejaba el lugar.

Takumi regreso al castillo. Abrió la puerta lentamente para asegurarse de no despertar a nadie, pero en cuanto di un paso se encendió una luz. El rápidamente comenzó a pensar en muchas excusas para poder defenderse pero ninguna le garantizaba una victoria en caso de una conversación. Aunque su pánico desapareció al ver que la persona que encendió la luz fue nada mas y nada menos que Tiki, la cual parecía que recién se habia levantado. Por suerte de Takumi, Tiki no se habia percatado de que Takumi acababa de llegar. Takumi aprovecho esto y se fue a dormir al sofa.

Pasaron 15 minutos y Takumi ya se habia dormido, pero Tiki en cambio seguía caminando por la sala pero se detuvo al ver algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

-¡Que cabello mas bonito!-Dijo Tiki al ver a alguien durmiendo en el sofa

Rápidamente comenzó a jugar con el pelo haciendo diferentes peinados con el. Como era de esperar esto causo que Takumi se despertara algo molesto, sobre todo al ver su cabello.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-Dijo Takumi casi susurrando

-Jugando con tu cabello ¡Es muy bonito!-Dijo Tiki mientras seguía jugando con el cabello de Takumi

Esto no le agrado para nada a Takumi, el cual recogió su pelo para que Tiki ya no pudiera jugar con el.

-Deberias de estar dormida-Dijo Takumi mientras se volvía a tapar.

-¡No puedo!-Dijo Tiki inflando sus cachetes enojada

-¿Por que no puedes?-Dijo Takumi en un tono burlón

Tiki bajo su cabeza y hablo con mucha vergüenza y tristeza.

-¡Tengo pesadillas!-Dijo casi llorando

Takumi en cuanto escucho eso se arrepintió de haberla tratado asi de mal. Puede que Takumi piense que Tiki es muy molesta pero al escuchar que tiene pesadillas le hiso recordar a el de pequeño teniendo pesadillas. Takumi se levanto y se sentó en el sofa.

-Supongo que ya tenemos algo en común-Dijo Takumi mientras le secaba las lagrimas.

Tiki se sorprendió al oír eso. Asi que sentó a lado de Takumi y comenzó a preguntarle muchas cosas.

-¿Encerio tienes pesadillas?-Le pregunto Tiki sorprendida.

-Si, pesadillas que nunca creerías. Desearia que se fueran pero siempre regresan-Dijo Takumi

-Yo tambien tengo pesadillas horribles-Dijo Tiki

-¿Y por que no le dices a Marth o Caeda?-Pregunto Takumi

-Ya les he dicho, pero todas las noches tengo pesadillas. Creo que llego a molestarlos a veces-Dijo Tiki con la cabeza baja.

-No creo. Ellos te quieren mucho, y darían lo que fuera por ayudarte-Dijo Takumi intentándola alegrar.

Las palabras de Takumi funcionaron ya que Tiki estaba sonriendo.

-¿Y tu? ¿Les has contado de tu pesadillas?-Pregunto Tiki

-Conmigo es diferente. Tengo que ganarme el respeto de mis hermanos y hermanas. Ultimamente me siento como una carga, asi que tengo que entrenar y demostrar que puedo cuidarme solo-Dijo Takumi serio

Tiki se quedo un momento callada. No esperaba una respuesta tan seria y "tonta" de parte de Takumi.

-Deberias irte a dormir ya Tiki-Dijo Takumi mientras se volvía a acostar.

-T-Takumi...-Dijo Tiki nerviosa

-¿Que sucede?-Dijo Takumi acostado

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-Pregunto Tiki

Takumi lo pensó. Tiki todavia no se ganaba su confianza y normalmente el no es tan generosa con la gente que no confiaba, pero se sentía feliz con Tiki ya que pudo platicar con ella y decir cosas que el nunca habia dicho. Takumi se movió un poco dejando un espacio para Tiki. Esta al ver esto sonrió y se acostó de inmediato, abrazando a Takumi.

-¡Buenas noches Takumi!-dijo Tiki muy feliz.

-Igualmente Tiki-Dijo Takumi escondiendo una sonrisa.


	2. La hermana intrigada

Estaban todos en el castillo de Hoshido. Takumi y Tiki seguian dormidos en la sala. Takumi siempre solia levantarse a una hora muy temprana, pero el desvelo que tuvo le paso factura. Y Tiki estaba tan comoda que ni siquiera intentaba despertar. Aunque habia una persona del castillo que si madrigo.

-Talvez llegue a verlo mientras se dirije a entrenar- Dijo Corrin saliendo de su cuarto rapido.

Estaba a punto de salir pero un pequeño ronquido le lamo la atención. Corrin se acerco al sofa y quito la cobija, solo para ver a Takumi durmiendo con Tiki. Corrin se sorprendio no por verlos juntos, sino por encontrar a Takumi tan fácilmente. Takumi siempre evita a Corrin y esta siempre intentaba hablar con el, aunque siempre fallaba.

- _¿Por que siempre me evitas?-_ Se dijo a si mismo Corrin mientras se quedaba viendo a Takumi dormir.

Corrin seguia viendo a Takumi dormir hasta que este se desperto de repente. Corrin al notar esto se puso nerviosa y rapidamente se dio media vuelta. Takumi sintio lo mismo, pero el logro ocultarlo. Tiki al sentir como se movia Takumi tambien se desperto y se sorprendio al ver a Corrin.

-Hola Corrin, ¿Que haces aqui?- Pregunto Tiki mientras se levantaba.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo- Dijo Takumi haciendo lo mismo que Tiki.

-Quiero hablar contigo Takumi- Dijo Corrin seria.

-Despues. Tengo algo que hacer- Dijo Takumi mientras se alistaba.

Corrin dio un suspiro. Ella queria seguir intentando para ver si convencia a Takumi para que se quedara a charlar con ella, pero sabia que no llegaria nada.

-Y cambiando de tema, ¿Que hacias duemiendo con Takumi?- Pregunto Corrin

Takumi voltio a verlas al escuchar eso. El inmediatamente noto el nerviosismo de Tiki, asi que see dispuso a contestar.

-Eso es un secreto- Dijo Takumi mientras se dirijia a a puerta para salir.

Ese comentario dejo con mas dudas a Corrin. Tiki se sentia aliviada ya que queria mantener en secreto sus pesadillas. Pero Corrin comenzaba a tener muchas ideas en su mente, cada vez mas raros y locos.

-Necesito que me prometas que hablaras conmigo mas tarde- Le dijo Corrin a Takumi antes de que este se fuera del castillo.

Takumi se quedo parado enfrente de la puerta durante unos segundos, para despues decir un simple "si" y luego salir.

Corrin se alegro al escuchar eso.

 ** _2 PM_**

Ya todos se encontraban despiertos y activos. El principe Marth se encontraba con Linde y el principe Ryoma.

\- Sabe si hay algun lugar para entrenar- Pregunto Marth a Ryoma

Este le dijo a Marth a ubicacion del campo de entrenamiento y le dijo a Sakura que los guiara a el. Estos salieron del castillo y al caminar durante un rato se encontraron con Tiki.

-Hola Mar-Mar, ¿Adond se dirijen?- Pregunto Tiki

-Nos dirijimos al campo de entrenamiento- Le respondio Marth.

Tiki se alegro al oir eso y decidio seguirlos. Los demas aceptaron eso y volvieron a seguir su camino. Al llegar al campo Sakura detuvo a todos. Nadie entendia porque lo hiso.

-Hay una bandera blanca en un arbol. Eso signifia que alguien esta realizando una práctica de tiro- Dijo Sakura señalando la bandera blanca.

De la nada una persona salto y disparo 4 flechas a varias dianas, acertando todas. Al levantarse tanto Sakura como Tiki lo reconocieron al instante.

-S-Sabia que serias tu Takumi- Dijo Sakura feliz al ber a su hermano. -Nadie puede hacer esos tiros tan precisos como tu- Agrego Sakura

Takumi simplemente saludo a Sakura y a Tiki.

-Mi nombre es Takumi, un gusto en conocerlos- Dijo Takumi presentandose.

-Me llamo Marth- Dijo estrechando su mano. -Tengo que admitir que usted es un arquero muy habilidoso- Agrego Marth

-Y yo me llamo Linde- Se presento Linde la cual tambien se impresiono por la punteria de Takumi.

Takumi se sintio algo apenado de tantos cumplidos y se despidio de ellos, aunque fue detenido por Tiki.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?- Pregunto Tiki con una sonrisa.

Takumi dio un pequeño suspiro, pero al final acepto y Tiki se alegro mucho. Tiki se despidio de todos y se fue junto con Takumi.

-¿A donde vamos Takumi?- Pregunto Tiki

-Necesito cumplir la promesa a Corrin- Dijo Takumi algo fastidiado

Tiki solo se rio un poco. A ella le alegraba estar junto con Takumi. Puede que parezca que Takumi no tiene sentimientos, pero en realidad es muy expresivo pero a su manera, y eso le agradaba a Tiki.

Estuvieron caminando un rato hasta que lograron ver a Corrin parada en medio del camino. Esta logro ver a Takumi y corrio hacia el muy alegre, pero se sorprendio al ver a Tiki a lado de el.

-¡Me alegra que si hayas venido!- Dijo Corrin muy feliz.

-Solo vengo a cumplir mi promesa- Dijo Takumi bastante nervioso al ver la enorme felicidad de Corrin.

Tiki simplemente contenia su risa al ver a Takumi tan nervioso. Takumi obviamente noto esto, pero decidió no hacer nada.

-¿De que querias hablar?- Dijo Takumi intentando cambiar el ambiente.

-Mañana llegaran varias personas del reino de Ylisse- Dijo Corrin esperando que Takumi se sorprendiera pero este no se sorprendio en nada.

-Creo que he oido sobre ese reino...- Dijo Tiki mientras intentaba recordar ese reino.

-Entonces...- Dijo Takumi esperando a que Corrin terminara de hablar.

-Quiero que estes aqui con todos para presentarnos- Dijo Corrin

Takumi lo penso muy en serio, esto molesto a Corrin ya que esta creia que diria un si inmediato. Takumi al final acepto de mala gana.

-Me alegro mucho- Dijo Corrin -¿Tienes pensado hacer algo Takumi?- Pregunto

-Si, iba a dejar a Tiki en el castillo y ir con Roy al bosque- Dijo Takumi

-¡OYE!- Dijo Tiki bastante enojada al escuchar el plan de Takumi

Tiki comenzo a darle pequeños golpes en el estomago, lo cual le causaba una pequeña risa a Takumi.

-Acabo de recordar que Caeda te espera en el castillo a Tiki- Dijo Corrin

-Enserio...- Dijo Tiki muy triste -Me prometes que mañana tambien jugaremos?- Pregunto Tiki

-Esta bien... Pero ni siquiera jugamos- Dijo Takumi sin entender lo que dijo Tiki.

-¡Yupi!-Grito Tiki muy feliz.

-Vamos Tiki, yo te acompaño al castillo- Dijo Corrin mientras se iban.

Ellas llevaban un rato caminando, aunque eso no le quito la felicidad que tenia Tiki la cual estaba brincando de un lado a otro. Corrin por su parte se encontraba pensando en ese "Secreto" que menciono Takumi sobre Tiki. No lo entendia de todo y todas las ideas que tenitenia en su mente eran muy alocadas.

-Tiki, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Le dijo Corrin

Tiki se sorpendio un poco pero lo dejo pasar.

-¿Te agrada mucho Takumi?- Pregunto Corrin

Tiki no sabia a que venia esta pregunta, pero no le molestaba.

-¡Claro que me agrada! Takumi es muy amigable y tiene un cabello muy bonito

Corrin se alivio un poco al escuchar eso.

-Aunque por alguna razon me siento muy feliz cuando estoy con el- Dijo Tiki mientras pensaba el porque de ese sentimiento.

Corrin se quedo pensando igualmente. Una de sus teorias locas se estaba volviendo realidad.


	3. Caras nuevas

**_En el Bosque_**

-Vaya que esto es relajante-Dijo Takumi mientras comia su trozo de carne al lado de la fogata.

-Tienes razon Takumi-Dijo Roy estirandose un poco.

Roy y Takumi estaban relajandose en el bosque, ambos solian hacerlo muy seguido. De repente se oye el galope de varios caballos a los lejos. Ambos se levantaron para ver como un carruaje se detenia enfrente de ellos.

-¿Que esta sucediendo?- Dijo Roy sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

Varias personas bajaron del carruaje. Takumi y Roy no sabian como actuar ahí, hasta que una de la personas que bajo del carruaje hablo.

-Ustedes son principes de Hoshido?- Pregunto un sujeto con pelo azul.

-Solo Takumi-Dijo Roy señalandolo -Yo soy Roy, Principe de Pherae-Agrego.

-Ya veo. Es un gusto conocerlos. Yo soy el principe Chrom de Ylisse-Dijo Chrom presentandose.

De ahi todos se comenzaron a presentar.

-¿Se puede saber por que estan en el bosque siendo tan noche?- Pregunto una chica llamada Robin, la cual es la estratega de Ylisse.

-Nada en especial. Simplemente nos relajanos aqui-Dijo Takumi mientras se volvia a sentar.

-Vaya manera mas extraña de relajarse- Dijo otra chica con pelo azul, Lucina la hija de Chrom.

Takumi hiso caso omiso al comentario de Lucina y siguio haciendo lo suyo. En eso llego un caballero armado llamado Frederick.

-Robin, Lucina ya es hora de irnos- Dijo Frederick esperandolas.

-Yo me quedare- Dijo Robin sin dudarlo un poco.

Todos ahi se sorprendieron del comentario que dio Robin.

-¿Estas segura Robin?- Dijo Chrom acercándose.

-Si. Me gustaria ver como se relaja Takumi- Dijo Robin sentandose cerca de la fogata.

A Frederick no le gustaba mucho esa idea, pero al final lo lograron convencer. Chrom, Frederick y Lucina se estaban despidiendo de Robin cuando escucharon a alguien hablandoles.

-Oigan, encontre varias frutas- Dijo Roy llegando con las manos llenas de diferentes frutas.

Roy paro de caminar al sentir que piso algo raro. Miro hacia abajo y vio una cuerda.

-¿Acaso eso es...?- Estaba diciendo Takumi pero se detuvo al ver como la cuerda se amarraba en la pierna de Roy.

-¡AAAAAH!- Grito Roy mientras la cuerda lo colgaba de cabeza en una arbol.

Inmediamente una chica salio de atras de un arbol bastante feliz.

-¡Caiste en mi trampa!- Grito la chica dando pequeños brincos de felicidad.

-Lissa, no deberías de haberle hecho eso a Roy- Dijo Chrim regañando a Lissa.

Lissa se molesto por los regaños de Chrom.

-¿La conocen?- Pregunto Takumi guardando su arco.

-Ella es mi hermana, Lissa- Dijo Chrom.

-Me alegro, pense que seria el enemigo el que puso esta trampa- Dijo Roy mientras sacaba su espada y cortaba la cuerda. -Era una trampa muy bien puesta- Dijo Roy ya libre de la trampa.

Chrom le menciono a Lissa que ya se iban. A Lissa le extraño de que Robin no fuera con ellos. Chrom le explico y Lissa se intereso.

-Entonces yo me quedare tambien- Dijo Lissa mientras se iba con Robin

-Oye Lissa, no...- Decia Chrom pero fue detenido por Lissa.

-¡Yo me puedo cuidar sola!- Dijo Lissa mientras seguia su camino.

Chrom al final tuvo que aceptar y todos se despidieron. Lissa se fue a sentar con los demás.

-Oye Roy, ¿Por que estuviste tan tranquilo cuando estabas en la trampa?- Pregunto Lissa muy extrañada por esa actitud de Roy.

-Al principio si estaba preocupado, pero cuando te vi salir de tu escondite me relaje- Dijo Roy.

Lissa se enojo un poco del comentario de Roy ya que sentia que Roy le estaba diciendo debil.

-Me alegro saber que eras tu la que me habia atrapado- Dijo Roy pensando.

Lissa no entendia por que lo decia. Ellos nunca se habian conocido pero a Roy le alegro que ella lo atrapara. Eso hiso que Lissa sintiera muchas emociones. Pero esas emociones fueron interrumpidas por Takumi y Roy, los cuales rapidamente miraron a la oscuridad del bosque con una mirada seria.

-¿Que sucede Takumi?- Dijo Robin teniendo una idea de que sucedia y tomando unos de su libro de hechizos.

Una persona sale de la oscuridad y era muy parecido a Roy.

-No esperaba que hubiera mas gente- Dijo Eliwood viendo a todos.

-¿Quien es el?- Pregunto Lissa al ver a la persona.

-El es mi padre Eliwood- Dijo Roy.

-No soy solo yo- Dijo Eliwood mostrando a alguien que inmediatamente reconocio Takumi.

-¿Que haces aqui Tiki?- Dijo Takumi muy sorprendido.

-¡Te estuve buscando todo el dia!- Grito enojada Tiki. - Me dijiste que jugarias conmigo- Dijo Tiki igual de enojada.

-Te habia dicho que mañana- Dijo Takumi intentando evadir la propuesta de Tiki.

-Tecnicamente ya es mañana- Dijo Roy

Esto hiso que Takumi se enojara con Roy, pero lo olvido rapido y admitio la derrota.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- Pregunto Tiki despues de sentarse a lado de Takumi.

-Yo me llamo Robin y ella se llama Lissa- Dijo Robin presentando a las dos.

Tiki las saludo pero repentinamente por el viento se apago la fogata.

-No se preocupen, yo lo soluciono- Dijo Roy

Se escucho como Roy sacaba su espada y de un fuerte movimiento su espada comenzo a rodearse de fuego.

-¡Increible!- Dijo Lissa al ver la espada ardiendo.

-Creo que ya deberamos de regresar, ¿No creen?- Dijo Eliwood

-Talvez...- Dijo Takumi tomando un pedazo de madera y encendiendoa como antorcha.

Todos estaban regresando al reino. Estuvieron hablando todo el camino, por lo cual no sintieron pasar los 20 minutos de caminata.

-Alfin llegamos- Dijo Eliwood -Roy y yo nos separamos aqui- Dijo Eliwood mientras se despedia de todos junto con Roy.

-Supongo que tendremos que ir al castillo- Dijo Takumi avanzando.

Al llegar al castillo el mayordomo Jakob estaba esperando a Robin y Lissa para llevarlas a sus habitaciones. Takumi inmediatamente preparo el sillon para volver a dormir ahi. Tiki estaba al lado de Takumi, lo cual extraño a Takumi.

-¿No piensas ir a dormir?- Le pregunto Takumi a Tiki mientras traia la cobija.

-Claro que si. Estoy esperando a que te acuestes para dormir contigo- Dijo Tiki con su tipica sonrisa.

A Takumi no le agrado mucho lo que dijo Tiki, pero al final lo dejo pasar.

-¿Segura que quieres volver a dormir aqui en el sofa?- Pregunto Takumi esperando a que Tiki cambie de opinion.

-Mientras estes tu, estara todo bien- Dijo Tiki mientras le levataba el pulgar con una enorme sonrisa.

Este comentario hiso aue Takumi sacara una pequeña sonrisa, pero la cual escondio de manera inmediata. Takumi simplemente se acosto en el sofa y dejo espacio para que Tiki se acostara, la cual no dudo y se acosto.

-¿Te molesta si te abrazo Takumi?- Pregunto Tiki con una pequeña sonrisa.

Takumi se sorprendio de la pregunta de Tiki. En cualquier caso el diria un seco "no" pero ultimamente siente mas cariño por Tiki. Le agrada estar junto a ella, algo que no le suele ocurrir con mucha gente.

-Esta bien- Dijo Takumi.

Tiki se alegro mucho de esto y abrazo a Takumi para dormir.

-Te quiero Takumi- Dijo Tiki antes de cerrar su ojos.

-Yo tambien...- Dijo Takumi antes de dormir


End file.
